Not Just An Online Fling
by Jessgurlayy97
Summary: Rachel met the girl of her dreams on a online website, and they finally meet. Follow Rachel and Quinn with their ups and downs. Faberry with Pezberry mentions.
1. New York, I'm Rachel

_**A/N I decided to make a Faberry story. I thought this story would be fun to make. This story doesn't follow the show, well it does for some things, but not really. Somewhat Future-Fic. I do not own Glee. It's Rachel's POV, but if you guys want I can eventually change it so we have Rachel and Quinn's POV. **_

_**Summary: Rachel met the girl of her dreams on a online website, and they finally meet. Follow Rachel and Quinn with their ups and downs. Faberry with Pezberry mentions.**_

* * *

I was finally going to meet Quinn. I had been talking to her for a few months online. I never met her before, she lived somewhere in New York though, which is where I was about to head off too. We agreed that in exactly one week, we would meet in the middle of central park. It was July, so it was warm, so we agreed that she would wear a cute bright pink sundress, and I would wear a yellow strapless top with white jean shorts. It was our way of getting to find each other easily. I had just finished packing when my dads came knocking on my door.

"Come in" I call out. I don't know how I feel about leaving my dads to go to NYADA. I had blown my audition, but they let me have an extra audition last week, so I was in.

"Hey baby girl! We were just coming to make sure you were all packed." My dad, Hiram, said. I nodded and motioned towards my clothes.

I only needed to pack clothes because my dads used to own a penthouse apartment near NYADA, which they kept and are now giving to me. Fully furnished. Of course, anything I forget will be brought by my dads. Since they will probably visit every other weekend. We aren't like REALLY rich, but we are quite rich. I just can't believe I am leaving them for the first time. I am going to miss them so much.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm going to miss you so much, and I have to leave tomorrow morning, so I really need to sleep. Will you guys promise to call me every night?" I ask them. They nod and give me long hugs before going off to their room.

I came out of the closet a little after Santana. That was because, at the time, I was in love with her and wanted to be with her. When her and Brittany broke up, which was 5 months after Santana came out Junior year, I asked Santana out. We dated for the rest of Junior year, the whole summer, and half of senior year. I loved her so much, but Santana graduated early and had to go to law school in New York early. I was so torn that I started to write these stories about her and post them online, sending the links to her on Facebook. I always changed our names, and I eventually met Quinn on the website. We started dating a few months ago. We made it official March 20, but we met in January. We never have seen each other, because we want to meet in person, but from what she has told me I have a pretty good idea of what she looks like. Blond hair cut shoulder length, hazel eyes, pale skin. She sounds adorable.

I shut my light off and climb into bed, waiting for sleep to come over me.

* * *

I wake up the next morning not remembering if I had any dreams at all. I must've been really tired, I usually always dream of something. Oh well, today was the day I finally get to go to New York. I was practically running as I gathered all my things and threw them in the car. We had been bringing stuff of mine to the apartment for a month now, so I only had 2 bags of clothes and a carry on bag with my laptop and other things I need, but haven't brought yet. I hardly talked to my dads on the ride to the airport, but just as they started calling my flight we all hugged and cried a little.

"Be safe baby girl. Don't forget to call us as soon as you get there. If you ever need anything you call us. If you want to come home at any point you tell us and we will book a flight ASAP. We love you darling. Have fun in New York." My dad, Leroy, tells me.

"Okay daddy, I will. Bye Dad, bye Daddy! I love you so much." I say through my tears and give them quick hugs and kisses on the cheek before I head to my plane.

When I am finally seated on the plane, I continue to let my tears fall. I sat there looking out the window and crying to myself the entire flight. I didn't even notice that the plane landed at first until an attendant tells me I need to get off. I get off the plane and head to the nearest washroom. I quickly wash my face and re-apply my make-up before going to find Santana. I had called her last week and told her all the details so that she could pick me up. Her school was over for the summer, and we were friends now, so it wasn't any trouble. I walk out of the washroom and start looking for my luggage. I find it almost immediately and go to look for Santana.

"Rachel?" I hear someone yell from the doors that lead to the huge waiting area. I turn and see Santana, same as always standing at the doors smiling at me. I run to her with my bags and drop them by her feet to give her a hug.

"Santana, I missed you so much. You should have stayed at McKinley, we won nationals. We almost didn't because we lost one of our leads, but we got Tina to do the solo with me. It was hard to get her to adjust, but it worked." I say excitedly as she helps me take my bags to her car.

"I missed you too, Rachel. I wish I could have, but I had to leave so that I could get into my law school early. Word on the street is you got a girlfriend after I left. What was her name again, Quinn?" Santana whispers back. I roll my eyes and throw my bags in the backseat of her car. I send my dads a quick text to tell them I landed safely before turning to Santana.

"Brittany told you didn't she?" I ask, knowing the answer already. Brittany always told Santana everything, they always kept touch.

"Well duh, you certainly weren't updating me on you enough. I needed to hear what you were up to, make sure you were safe. I heard about the slushy facials getting worse after I left. I am really sorry you had to deal with that again Rachel. My parents said I had to go, even though I think they only wanted to break us up." Santana whispers. I wasn't even sure I heard her at first. The ride home was quiet and so was the elevator ride to my apartment. Santana helped me put all my things down and then said a quick goodbye before running off.

* * *

The week passed by quickly. I did some shopping, some renovating, and some talking to Quinn. Today was the day that I finally was going to meet Quinn. I had been waiting months to see her, and now I will. I will get to touch her soft skin and kiss those soft lips. I was already in my strapless yellow top and white jean shorts that I was supposed to wear. Quinn and I exchanged numbers and I texted her to tell her I was leaving. I had my hair straightened and hanging loosely over my shoulders. It was a look that all my previous partners thought was cute. If they liked it, wouldn't Quinn. I remember her telling me when we first met, that she was different from most people, but she never really explained. I wonder if she just meant that she was gay. I guess I was going to find out. I locked my door and made my way to Central Park. We planned to meet at the Bethesda Fountain and then we would walk around a little bit.

"Rachel? Is that you?" I hear some girl say. I turn with a look of confusion and see a girl wheeling over in a wheelchair. At first I am trying to wonder who this girl is, and then I see that she is wearing a bright pink sundress. It's Quinn. That's what she meant by different, she was in a wheelchair.

"Quinn?" I ask to make sure. Quinn nods and I run over to her and hug her tightly.

"You are so beautiful! I can't believe this! I am finally in the arms of my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray!" I squeal in excitement. Quinn giggles and I settle to sit in her lap, as she wheels us through Central Park.

"You are stunning, Rachel Berry. I have been waiting so long for this moment. I'm sorry I never told you about the wheelchair, I thought it was going to be temporary, I was wrong." Quinn whispers in my ear. I smile and wonder what I did to get a girl this amazing. I kiss her softly on the lips savouring this moment.

"Q, want to come to my place and watch a movie? I just don't want to be outside anymore, and you're too beautiful, I think that girl over there just checked you out!" I whisper in her ear before pointing at a random girl who was looking at us. Quinn gave the girl an evil glare before wheeling us out of Central Park.

"Okay, but you need to tell me where to go. Wait, you said something last night in that text, about living near NYADA right?" Quinn asks. I nod, confused and wait for her to continue with whatever she needs to say.

"I live in Greenwood Apartments. That huge building near NYADA!" Quinn squeals. I look at her in shock.

"That's where I live! God, Q! You could have told me!" I yell punching her in the arm. She giggles and I just cuddle into her as she wheels us to my apartment. When we get there, Quinn just wheels herself around the open space like a child I giggle and get off her lap so I can go put a movie in.

"We are watching Snow White, because it's the only movie that isn't packed. Is that alright, Q?" I ask Quinn, she told me once that she loved Disney movies. She just nods and wheels over beside the couch. I go and sit on her and we cuddle as the movie starts.

"I love you Rachel Berry." I faintly hear Quinn whisper as I fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

_**I know the ending of this chapter sucked but I didn't know how to end it, I will try to update soon. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, feel free to read my other stories. Don't be scared to review! I have anon reviews on, so that you all can tell me what you think. **_


	2. Quinn's Story

_**I think we really need to see Quinn's POV to find out what happened to her to put her in the wheelchair. I hope you all liked the last chapter, my email was full of story alerts. At least I know you guys want to keep reading. I don't own Glee.**_

_**GleeLoveBabe: Thank you so much :) It means a lot to me that you like it.**_

_**LittleLiarLovesEmily: Thank you :) I don't really know what made me think of those ideas, they just came to me. I hope you will help me with this story as you did with my other one.**_

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I woke up around 9 and decided to go through with my average morning routine. I attempt to walk, which only gets me to my wheelchair. I can walk, but only a little bit, like I can't walk long distances or fast. I can still stand perfectly fine, but when I try to walk long distances, it's hard. I have been going to physical therapy ever since my accident. The muscles in my legs were messed up in a car crash in December.

* * *

_I was driving back to New York from my mom's house in Boston. I was supposed to stay for another week, but my vocal coach told me that I needed to be at a lesson tomorrow afternoon or else she wouldn't help me. My dance coach also called, she needed me to be there in 2 days. It was starting to get dark and I was almost home. I always hated driving in the dark because my dad died in a car crash at night, it was on this day, 3 years ago. I was trying to change the song on my Ipod, when I heard a honking sound. I look to my right, where the honking came from and see headlights. I scream and shut my eyes tightly._

_I wake up in a white room. Completely lost. Am I dead? I look to my right and see my mom sitting in a chair next to my bed._

_"Mom? What's going on? Where am I?" I ask, my voice is raspy and dry. I reach for the glass of water on a table near my bed and drink the entire cup full in seconds._

_"You got in a car crash baby. You hurt your legs, and are in the hospital." Mom says to me before calling for the doctor. I sit up a bit and touch my legs. I can still feel them, so what is my mom talking about?_

_"Nice to see you're awake . We have been waiting for 5 hours. I bet you are wondering what happened after your car crash, huh?" The doctor asks. I remember it now. I got in a car crash. _

_"Yeah, I mean I remember driving home. I went to change the song on my Ipod and I heard someone honking, I looked to my right and I saw headlights. The last thing I remember was screaming and closing my eyes. What happened to me?" I ask scared. It was so weird that I got in a crash the same day my dad did, just 3 years later. It scared me to think that I may have got seriously hurt._

_"Well, the hit was not direct, it was on the passenger side. So you got lucky. The only problem is that the muscles in your legs were damaged. You will have trouble walking, until you can learn again. Your muscles can't support your weight properly now. By next September, you should be walking perfectly. In July, you will be able to walk, but not distance and you will be able to stand up perfectly. That's only if the physical therapy works." The doctor says. I can't help but to cry. I wasn't crying because I can't walk, I was crying because I can't dance now. I completely lost my 13 years of training. My dance coach would be so upset._

_"Don't worry baby girl. It will be okay. I'll pay for it all." Mom whispered. We were pretty rich, but I didn't ever care for the money and expensive stuff._

_"I don't care about the money mom. What about my dancing?" I ask her. She makes me so mad._

_"Dancing won't make the guys love you sweetheart, it's all about the money and the looks." Mom said. I never told her I was gay, but I was about to. She never noticed me, she was always was at work, or doing something. We only talked or hung out sometimes._

_"Mom, what if I don't want guys? What if I want girls? Huh Mom? You never pay attention. I've been dating girls since sophomore year in high school. You just never paid any attention! I don't care about money, I want to dance. I don't care about looks, and neither did those girls I had been with. Love, and personality that's what I am into mom." I scream. I have had enough with her. Ever since my dad died, she had never paid any attention to me. I was sick of it. I was thankful the doctor had left before I started to yell._

_"Quinn Fabray! You do not yell at me, what has gotten into you? Ever since you started hanging with that Santana girl last week, you started to change. You do know that you chose this disgusting lifestyle! I will still give you the money and stuff you need, but please, do not talk to me." Mom yells back. The tears pour from my eyes. My mom wasn't supposed to hate me she was supposed to love me, and support me. Instead of comforting me as usual, she got up and left._

I snap out of my flashback and finish my routine before wheeling myself to meet Rachel.

* * *

We met, talked, and went to her house to watch a movie. She fell asleep, but I guess she was tired. I didn't want to wake her, but I had to.

"Rachie! Come on baby wake up." I whisper shaking her lightly. Rachel smiles and opens her eyes.

"Hey Quinnie! Oh my god! I fell asleep, I am so sorry!" She yells. Rachel gets off me and looks embarrassed.

"Rachel, It's fine. I need to go now though, I really need to call my friend. I never told her about you, and I told her I need to tell her something after a date. I'll see you later okay?" I say, I almost forgot about telling Santana until I remembered my mom being mad when I saw the witch. Rachel just smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before leading me out the door.

"I'll see you when I check my mail tomorrow baby. Call me. Love you." Rachel calls after me. I smile and turn to look at her.

"Okay, Love you too hun!" I call out to her. The elevator arrives then and I wave goodbye before I head to the floor under hers. As soon as I get home I call Santana.

"Quinn! Who did you go on a date with? Tell me everything!" Santana yells. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Well this really cute girl. I've been dating her for a while online, we met today. In central park, we planned outfits and a spot so we could be sure that we found each other. You will love her. Her name is Rachel." I squeal in excitement. I hear Santana choke on something and I wait for her response.

"Rachel, as in Rachel Berry?" Santana asks. I am confused by how she knows Rachel, I mean, she just moved here.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" I ask confused. I hear Santana whisper 'Oh my god' to herself which makes me giggle.

"I dated her, when I lived back in Lima, Ohio with her. I hated her, but in Junior year, I realized I was pretending to hate her, to hide that I loved her. I broke up with her before I moved here. We were in love, and I broke her heart." Santana admits. I drop my phone in shock, causing it to hang up on Santana.

My girlfriend and best friend used to date? How did I not know this? I can't believe it. What if they meet up again and try to put their love back into action. What if Rachel leaves me for her? She wouldn't do that, I hope. Rachel loves me more than anything, she tells me all the time. I grab my phone and decide not to call Santana back. I just go to my room and decide to go for a nap. It was a long day and I needed to rest and get this new information settled in my head. I am sure that Rachel is over it, but I will need to ask her about it.

* * *

_**Sorry this one was shorter. Would you guys like more Quinn POVs? I think that most of Quinn's back story is all clear now. Review! Tell me if you liked it or hated it. Feel free to follow me on twitter: Jessgurlayy97 **_


	3. Pranks and Hallucinations

_**With school, I may not be able to update much, but I will try. I am putting both POVs in this chapter. Possibly Santana's POV soon? If you guys want. Hope you all like it. I don't own glee.**_

_**louu: Thank you, and here it is.**_

_**GleeLoveBabe: Glad you liked it, I just thought that Santana should be a big part in this story as well.**_

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the morning after my date with Quinn to banging on my front door. I throw a robe on before walking over to the door. I don't bother asking who it is because I am too tired. I open the door to see Santana, she walks into my apartment and I can tell she knows something that I don't.

"You and Quinn Fabray. You couldn't have told me her last name? God Rachel, I can't believe my best friend and ex-girlfriend are dating!" Santana yells. It takes me a second to realize what is going on.

"Nice to see you too, Santana. I didn't think I needed to tell you her last name Santana, it's not like you and I are dating. I do not need to explain every little detail to you. Sure, you are my best friend, but Santana, you need to stop getting jealous. You are acting the way you did when I said Brittany looked hot at nationals junior year." I said back. Santana just rolled her eyes clearly mad. I couldn't have her stand here and be mad.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I just am happy you are back, and before I knew that you were dating my best friend, I had this plan to steal you from your girlfriend. Now I can't. Thanks Rachel!" Santana yells before realizing what she said and running off.

"Santana, wait!" I scream after her. I start to run after Santana, but she disappeared into the stairwell, so I will never catch up. I grab my phone and call Quinn.

"Rachel? Is something wrong? Why are you calling me at 7 in the morning?" Quinn answers.

"Go to the left stairway, hurry. Stop Santana! I need to talk to her and I can't catch up. What floor do you live on?" I ask hurrying. I hear Quinn wheeling herself to the stairs.

"Next floor down" Quinn says, and I hear her scream.

"Quinn!" I scream into the phone before running down the stairs worried.

When I got to the next floor down I see Quinn on the floor sideways in her wheelchair. I run over to her and find her unconscious and look at Santana who is in the corner crying in shock.

"I...I didn't see her... I'm...I'm so sorry Rachel... Is she dead?" Santana asks. I shake my head before trying to wake Quinn up.

"Quinn, Quinn baby. Wake up my girl." I say as I fix her wheelchair and take her out, lying her on the ground. Quinn makes a moaning sound and I laugh.

"Quinn, quit making your sexual noises and wake up. I need to make sure you are okay." I yell. Quinn's eyes shoot open and she looks around confused.

"Wh...Where...Where am I?" Quinn asks confused. She looks at me and starts to crawl away over to Santana. I feel tears build in my eyes and I hold them back.

"Quinn baby, you are in the stairwell of our building, Santana bumped into you and you fell in your wheelchair." I try to explain. Quinn narrows her eyes at me and stands up. I am surprised to see she can stand.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? How am I standing? I thought I was hit by a car last week and couldn't start to walk until July... Santana... what's going on?" Quinn asks confused. I just look at her in shock.

"Uhh... did I knock the memories out of you? Shit Quinn! Remember for god's sake! You need to remember. I am sorry I hit you. SO SORRY!" Santana yells, and just like that Quinn laughs. I am confused and so is Santana.

"You should have seen your faces! Rachel, you looked so scared, and Santana you were scared too." Quinn squeals while laughing. Santana and I give each other a knowing look and punch her in the arm.

"Ow!" Quinn yells. Santana and I just laugh.

"You deserve it, Q! Next time, I will let you wander off thinking you are a prostitute named Shanice." Santana says before waving goodbye and walking to the elevator.

"Quinn, you scared the crap out of me. Don't do that ever again!" I yell. Quinn starts pouting as she walks over to me.

"I'm sorry Berryboo!" Quinn whispers in a baby voice. I roll my eyes and give her a quick kiss before I realized she walked perfectly.

"Quinn! You walked perfectly!" I squeal. Quinn looks at me confused before realizing that she did. Her eyes widened.

"I haven't been able to walk perfectly in months! They said I would have to wait until September! When Santana knocked me out, I must have somehow gotten my strength back! Rachel, I am fixed!" Quinn squeals before jumping up and down. I give her a huge hug.

"Lets see if you can run!" I whisper before poking her and running off. Quinn squeals and chases after me with socks on her feet. I'm the same, so we end up slipping and crashing into each other, laughing.

"This is amazing! Quinn, it's a miracle!" I squeal. Quinn bites her lip and nods. God that looks hot.

"Well, I really need to go back to bed, so I'll see you later okay babe?" I say before getting up and offering Quinn my hand.

"Okay, bye Rachel" Quinn says before walking me to the stairs. I give her a quick peck on the lips and go back to my apartment.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I can't help but be happy. I have my legs working again. I feel like God has decided to give me a second chance. I messed up when I came out, but God still has given me the gift of walking. Oh god, I sound like my mother. Anyways, I just realized that Rachel never got to talk to Santana like she wanted to. I feel bad about making them think I lost my memory, but I was bored. I needed to have some fun. Now, I am stuck wheeling my wheelchair home and am about to call my mom. I know she hates me, but she deserves to know. I step in my apartment and take my cell phone out of my pocket and press call when I type in my mom's number.

"Hello?" My mother answers. I guess she is tired, she wasn't rude.

"Mom, it's Quinn. I have some good news for you." I say to her. It's almost like I can hear her rolling her eyes.

"What is it, Quinn? I have stuff to do" Mom spits out angrily. There is her rudeness. Oh how I really hate my mom right now.

"Well, I know you won't care, but I can walk again. I don't expect you to be happy, you know, you probably will just stop giving me money now because my legs work. It's like you to do that right mother?" I spit right back at her. I have no time for her to be a bitch.

"Oh baby! This is amazing! I am so happy!" Mom says sweetly. I pull the phone away and give it an odd look.

"Mom, are you Bipolar? One minute you hate me and are ready to just hang up, the next you act like you love me. You know what, never mind. Good-bye mom." I yell into the phone before hanging up. I throw my phone on the couch and kick my old wheelchair.

"It's okay, Q-tip." I hear a manly voice say. I turn towards the voice and see my dad. How hard did I hit my head? I can't see my dad, he's dead.

"Daddy? What are you doing here... you died... Mom told me..." I whisper through my tears. He just walks in the door and sits in my wheelchair.

"Your mom was telling the truth baby girl. I don't know how you can see me, but I want you to know I watch over you and your mom. Whatever you did to upset your mom, Quinnie bear, you need to solve it. I see her walking around town all depressed and sad, she needs you baby girl." Dad says, and then he just disappears.

I can't follow him, I am in too much shock. I pick up two figurines my mom bought me in high school and toss them at the wall and watch them shatter. My mom doesn't need me. My dad was just a hallucination. I was just imagining him. The tears fall from my eyes and I take off my gold necklace that my dad gave to me the weekend before he died. I hold it to my heart and fall to the floor in tears. I don't know how long I was crying there, but I think I went back to sleep. I just remember waking up with Rachel screaming looking for me. I look around and realize I went to my room before falling asleep. Rachel must have seen the shattered stuff.

"Quinn? Please Quinn don't be dead!" I hear her yell just as she gets in my room.

"BRAINS!" I scream as I jump at her. She screams and I fall to the ground laughing. Rachel gives me a death glare before stomping out of the apartment. Damn, she knows how to make an exit. I don't even run after her, I just crawl into bed, I feel sick, so I just go back to sleep.

* * *

_**That's it, hope you guys liked it. Review! Love you all! Any ideas you have, share them, I'll give you credit for them.**_


	4. Waking Up

_**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I hurt my hand really bad, and can't type fast due to the fact I am using one hand. This chapter explains it all. **_

_**To the "Me" person, I clearly stated she would be able to walk by August, she was not paralyzed. I said her muscles were a little damaged and she would need physical therapy.**_

_**"G" you will see.**_

_**GleeLoveBabe: It's okay, I like to see reviews :) **_

_**Well, here it is. I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I open my eyes to Rachel screaming. I look around confused, I am in the stairwell. I am on the floor in Rachel's lap with Santana in the corner crying. I try to sit up, but my head spins and I lay back into Rachel's lap. Was all that walking and running a dream? Was seeing my dad a lie? Everything... it was just a dream.

"Ray, what happened to me? Why am I here? Wasn't I running and walking?" I ask confused. Rachel wipes her tears away before kissing me softly.

"Santana accidentally bumped into you and you fell. You hit your head and passed out. You just woke up, it was all a dream baby. You're okay now. Be happy." Rachel whispers softly in my ear as she combs her fingers through my hair.

I sit up and grab onto the railing of the stairs to help me stand. Rachel has her arm around my waist to help me up, a wave of dizziness hits me and I have to hold on to Rachel to keep from falling. I slowly make my way to Santana, who is curled up in a ball crying.

"It's okay San! I'm fine. Look at me." I whisper, pulling her chin up to look at me. When Santana actually looks at me she gasps and turns my head to one side. Rachel rushes over with my wheelchair and looks at what Santana gasped at.

"Shit. Q, we need to take you to the hospital. You are going to be fine." Rachel says while helping me into my wheelchair. I put the brakes on so Rachel can't push me.

"Santana, you have to come. Please." I tell Santana. She just nods and stands up while wiping away her tears. I take the brakes off and Rachel pushes me towards the elevator.

"You didn't have to cry, you guys." I say to them.

"I thought you were a goner Quinn!" Rachel whispered. I could tell she didn't want me to hear the sadness in the voice.

"Santana Lopez does not cry! I was sweating, from my eyes. God, Q!" Santana yells. I laugh and roll my eyes.

The elevator makes a ding and we get in. The elevator ride to the underground parking is quiet and fast. I have a few waves of dizziness hit me, but they pass. My head is starting to get itchy where it was bleeding, but Rachel and Santana won't let me itch it. They help me into the car and we make our way to the hospital. I sat in the backseat with Santana. Well, she was sitting, I was lying down with my head on her legs. When we finally stopped, Rachel ran for emergency to get me signed in. Santana decided that I wouldn't need my wheelchair and she carried me. When we got in, Santana took me to the emergency waiting room and sat me on the chair next to the one she was sitting in.

"I can walk with help Santana, you didn't need to carry me" I say looking down embarrassed.

"I know, Q. But I felt like getting you in the hospital before next week. Besides, sure you can walk, but you need to make sure your muscles are not being worked to the limit. You need to get better, I have seen how much better you have been getting." Santana whispers. I smile and look up to see Rachel walking over.

"Where is her wheelchair? Santana, did you drag her here? Wouldn't surprise me, after the torture you put me through the first half of our high school years! God, Quinn, are you okay baby?" Rachel yells. Her face softens when she looks at me. I smile and pull her over for a hug.

"I'm fine, Rachel. My wheelchair is in the car. Santana carried me all the way over because she felt I would take forever if she just let me walk. Santana, you bullied Rachel? I thought you only hated her!" I yell. Santana and Rachel share an awkward look before looking to me.

"Well, the hate was turned into bullying. I was a cheerleader and really popular, and she was a nobody. I may have been in glee club, but I was still the Head Bitch. There were names, slushy facials, pushing, and shoving. It was horrible for Rachel. It wasn't until I got slushied that I knew her pain and that's when I started liking her. Rachel meant a lot to me. When I left, it was because my parents wanted me away from her. I could have waited to get into college, but my parents wanted me to get away from Rachel, they said that we were getting too attached." Santana said. At the end she started crying. Rachel and I started to cry a bit to as we hugged Santana.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray?" A nurse called out. Santana picked me up and the three of us followed the nurse to a hospital room. Santana placed me on the bed and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Lucy, I am Dr. Kingston. What seems to be the problem?" He asks. I roll my eyes. I hate my first name.

"Please, call me Quinn and my friend bumped into me. My wheelchair fell over and I hit my head and passed out. It's bleeding and I keep almost passing out." I hurry through it. Just as I finish, I am hit by another wave of dizziness. I grab onto my head and wince when I touch my cut.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I didn't know Quinn could walk or stand at all until today. It has been a pretty long day if you ask me. The doctor said Quinn should stay the night in the hospital because he had to put stitches in her head and she might have a concussion. He said it won't affect her legs at all, but it looks like she will be able to walk perfectly in 3-4 weeks if she goes to physical therapy 2-3 times a week. I can't wait for her to be able to walk again, I am so proud of her. She has been trying so hard to get better, and she is.

Santana and I decided we would stay the night with Quinn. She passed out right after the doctor finished with the stitches and she woke up a minute after, but she seems like she has a concussion. Santana and I decided to share the recliner in the corner of the room, it was pretty big so we both fit. I was just starting to drift to sleep when Santana shifted and started playing with my hair.

"Rachel? Are you awake?" Santana asks. I turn and face her, but don't open my eyes.

"Yeah, why?" I ask confused. Santana lets go of my hair and sighs.

"I think you should call Quinn's mom and tell her that Quinn is in the hospital. I can't because her mom hates me, but you can. Her mom has no idea who you are. I just want Quinn to be able to reconnect with her mom. She misses her mom you know. I can tell." Santana whispers. I open my eyes and look up at her.

"How can you tell?" I ask her before looking at Quinn's sleeping figure on the bed. She looks so peaceful.

"I know you have only seen her for the first time yesterday, but you know that necklace she has?" Santana asks. I nod and she continues. "Well, her mom and dad gave it to her the weekend before her dad died. It's the only thing she has left to remind her of her parents. Her mom abandoned her when she came out. Now Quinn only has friends to go to."

I look at Santana in the faint light that the small lamp next to the recliner gives off and let a tear fall.

"Well, I will call her in a few days, when Quinn is better, I want her and her mom to actually be able to go out. I am going to make her mom go to Quinn's physical therapy next Friday and they are going to reunite." I whisper. I put my arm over Santana's side and pull her in for a hug.

"You guys are really good together. I mean sure, I love you and miss you, but I would never separate you two!" Santana whispers into my hair. I look up and give Santana a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I will always love you, even when I am with someone else, because you were my first girlfriend, and that means something to me." I whisper into her shoulder as I curl up into a ball and cuddle with her. In a friend kind of way of course.

"Did Quinn ever tell you about her daughter?" Santana asks randomly. I look up at her confused.

"What daughter?" I ask. My mind is spinning and I am confused. Quinn? Quinn has a kid? How could I not know about this?

* * *

_**Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but there it is. It took so long to write and the next one will too, because I can only use one hand. Until my other one gets better. I changed my twitter, anyways follow me on twitter JessGleek123**_


End file.
